Dare To Deceive
by Daring Shadow
Summary: Marik is out looking for his most hated enemy, Yami! What will happen when he comes across a young teenage darkside named Blade who claims to know where this old spirit lives? Is this all just one big lie to get closer to him without being killed?


**Febuary 17, 2007: This fic (one of these days) will be edited completely! ****It's just that, I'm not in the least bit pleased with this story ****because it turned out just sooo... horrible!!!**

**Sorry, I just can't believe how terrible this story is.** :(

Hey guys! This is my second story for FanFiction! I'm so excited! Anyways, chapter one is really more like a prologue. I did this because I just wanted to explain how things are in present day for Marik. Just to let you know, he has returned and he had stolen his Millenium Rod back from Yami. Yami is no longer strong enough, mentally, to beat Marik so he really can't do anything about what he does. I will explain why later in this chapter.

This girl's darkhalf is named Blade and she's already a part of Brook.

_Must read - _Just to let you guys know that I am aware that my 'oc' probably sounds like a Mary-sue in this chapter but that will change. Both Brook and Blade are normal now. Blade is still a darkside though. I'm planning on having her make a deal with Marik (which he doesn't like making with anyone at all) to help him find the pharoah even though, in all truth, she doesn't really know who or where he is. That will be one of her troubesome flaws in later chapters. That's the reason why he won't kill her for the timebeing. I'm not saying that he doesn't want to though. Anyways, thanks for reading!

Also: Thank you 'Kikoken' for telling me that I should stick with the canon aspects of YuGiOh. I appreciate the fact that you told me that. Thanx! If you're reading this once again I hope you enjoy! It's easier to understand a lot better now then last time. As you can see it also has a new story lining.

Anyways, hope you enjoy! Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

**Chapter One **

**Brook Summers: The Victim**

Darkness consumed the once busy streets of Domino City. The only sense of light that flowed through the area were the two columns of street lamps hovering highly above the ground on either side of the road.

If you were to look up into the sky you would see nothing but pitch black. There wasn't a single silver glowing star in sight.

Cars were parked safely in their owner's driveways and there was no one outside roaming out across the old, beaten up sidewalks. All except for one person, or 'thing' as some people might call him.

Marik Ishtar.

He was a killer. The king of evil and the most dreaded Shadow Realm. Not even the pharoah could stop him and his cruel ways. Marik had gotten too strong for anyone to be able to destroy him. He had also received his own body now. He no longer needed his weaker side, Malik's.

Back in Battle City he had made many desperate attempts to kill his good half and banish him for the rest of eternity to fulfill the neverending hunger in the darkness of the Shadow Realm. He came to no avail though and failed miserably. In the very last duel between him and King Yami, Odeon had arrived just in time to finally get rid of the evil that consumed his younger brother's once kind heart. He succeeded. Malik finally pulled up his confidence level and overpowered his darkhalf, banishing him forever. Of course both Yugi and Yami also played a key role in helping them destroy that evil being. Yami gathered up all of his monsters and used them to bring down the most powerful Egyptian God card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. The monsters pulled both Malik's darkside and his monster up into the sky soon sealing Marik away forever. He only returned for the last part of the duel which Malik forfeited to the pharoah, Yami.

He was to never return to this world, or so they thought.

Unknowingly to the group, Marik had an evil trick up his sleeve. A plan where nothing could go wrong. It was his back up plan if that annoying team of friends had found a way to get rid of him earlier and banish him from Malik's body.

During the duel between him and Mai for the first round, he had set a portion of his mind into hers. That way he would have a host. He could take over her mind in a snap. He could also remain there till the time was right to strike Yami once again. If he did this he would wait till the pharoah was weak. He ended up going with this idea and it worked. He had destroyed Yami's spirit, but not Yugi's. The little runt still had the millenium puzzle and was now nowhere to be found.

Marik despised being in a girl's mind but enjoyed playing his little mind games with her immensely. He would give her the same nightmare every night, scaring her to death. Marik enjoyed watching her squirm under his power. It was quite amusing for him to be one hundred percent honest.

He kept this up until Varon came along. This boy had offered her a new life for herself. A life with great power.

Marik despised this night greatly. Varon was taking her to see some man by the name of Dartz. The boy's master.

'Dartz? What a stupid name.' Marik thought, seeing everything through young Miss Valentines light purple eyes. She was going to get rid of her weakside meaning Marik was going to get kicked out of there automatically. A darkside would sense him almost instantly and get rid of him just as easily. The only good thing was that Marik was a lot stronger then she was and so he was probably more stronger then her darkhalf. He'd get rid of the new evil taking place in her head as fast as he could, but he didn't. Not because he couldn't do it or because he just didn't want to. It was because Dartz had sent his mind into a new body of his own. Dartz had known of his presence in Mai's feeble little mind so he gave him a new body. One just like Malik's. He still had the spiky hair and all though.

Mai ended up agreeing to Dartz's plan but Marik, of course, didn't. He could care less about what this man wanted and he wasn't willing to help him with 'Saving the World' which Marik highly doubted this Dartz guy was doing. Besides, Marik wanted to rule the world by himself, with nobody else standing there by his side.

All he cared about now was that he was free and that the world would soon crumble at his feet.

Going back to the present, Marik continued on his way down the cold streets of Domino. He was out tonight looking for a defenseless, unexpecting victim. He wanted to cause a major amount of destruction tonight and, once again, get the chance to see the unbaring amount of fear struck into one's eyes.

If he couldn't find anyone outside then he'd have to break into one of the buildings and send major chills up and down his chosen victims spines.

'This is going to be fun.' he thought, smirking darkly to himself.

"Brook! Get over here now!" shouted a fourty year old man towards his only daughter. She had light brown hair which went just a bit lower then her shoulders. As you can tell, her name was Brook and she was only sixteen years old.

"Didn't I tell you that it was your responsibility to work and actually keep your job? You'll never get anywhere in this world at the rate you're going in! You're so stupid!" he shouted furiously.

His daughter had just recently gotten fired from her job at Walmart. The manager was sick and tired of her for screwing things up.

Well, hey, it wasn't her fault that a clumsy customer knocked into her causing her to land roughly against the shelf. The glass in that very spot she hit had all fallen over the edge and shattered into billions of tiny little pieces onto the tile floor. Of all the aisles, why did it have to be in the expensive section?

"Look dad, I'll just get another job! Okay! Now back off!" Brook shouted with pure rage towards her stubborn father.

"No! I won't back off! Is it that hard for you to understand what I'm trying to say here? You need to learn that it's your responsibility to do things for once! Get the picture!" he yelled back while pointing his right hand's index finger towards Brook.

His face was now a boiling red color and he was glaring flaming daggers at her.

Brook just looked at him and rolled her dark blue colored eyes.

'He's so stupid. He rambles on and on about things I already know. What an idiot! And he thinks I'm the one who doesn't know anything? Well guess what father, I know a lot more then you think. You're just a nutcase in a very bad mood.' thought Brook boredly.

She then turned her back on him and walked right out the door, leaving her father left there going crazy over her losing her job at Walmart. WALMART! Who cares about losing your job at Walmart when you can receive better pay somewhere else? It was HER life! Why should he care? He didn't even have a well paid job for himself either and he was going crazy over hers!

'Why can't he just leave me alone?' she thought while walking down the deserted sidewalk with both her tanned arms crossed. She continued on her way down into the darkened shadows of the night. Brook desperately needed to get another job to be able to pay for college. Otherwise she couldn't get in. Brook couldn't get in with a scholar ship because she was a 'C' student. That's not counting the 'D' she got in Geometry class last year as a freshman. Back in Elementary school and Middle school she had received a report card with an 'A+' in every subject. Now it was different though. She was failing. Her life needed to fall back into place now or it was all over.

She soon came to a corner on her left and turned. In the distance she could spy out a young man walking along on the opposite sidewalk in which she was traveling on. Brook knew it was a man because she caught a glimpse of his massive biceps. You could also tell by the way he walked.

This boy was looking directly at the ground beneath his feet with his hands gently placed in the front pockets of his pants. He wore a long, dark cape too. It blew out behind him gracefully from the slight breeze which was blowing this very night in October.

She didn't really mind him walking by though even if it was around two in the morning. Brook was still very alert towards him though. She put to mind that he might of gotten into a fight with his parents as well, and that he felt like he just had to get out of the house and walk around. That was what she was doing anyways. She wasn't quite positive of his reason though and she honestly didn't care. As long as he didn't try anything with her everything would be fine.

Brook, every few seconds, would take very short glances towards the young teen.

In her own opinion, he looked sort of cute. His hair was up on end and he had huge muscles. You couldn't skip the muscles. He looked a lot different then the normal every day boy which made her more and more attracted by the second.

'I wonder what his name is? Is he new here? Does he go to Domino High? Where does he live?' she asked herself over and over again. Fifty million questions were shooting around through her head right now, driving her crazy. She forgot about the argument with her father and about where she was heading with life. She got stuck on this subject and couldn't get off of it.

She wanted him.

Noticing that someone was watching him he looked up. His dark violet eyes glaring up at her dangerously.

His coldhearted glare stung through her heart in an instant. She was now struck with an all of a sudden fear.

'Finally! Someone to kill.' he thought while a huge smirk formed across his face.

"Why, hello my dear." he announced to her darkly.

When he said that her brain sent cool chills up and down her spine in a flash. What was weird was that something inside of her was even more attracted to him as well. Why though?

Brook didn't realize that that was her darkside who wanted him. Her darkhalf, Blade, who was created six years ago had liked him greatly. Actually, you wouldn't say 'like' because she couldn't do that. Just because of that one minor problem though doesn't mean she didn't want him all to herself though.

The boy advanced on her at a maximum pace, while his smirk grew even wider. She was naturally beautiful, making her the perfect person to scare out of their wits.

He reached back behind him and swooshed away the the right side of his dark violet cape which was covering his black belt. When he brought his hand back in front of him he held out a golden rod. It had some sort of strange symbol on the front of it. It looked like an eye of some sort.

"Wha...What are you planning on doing with that?" she asked, shaking furiously.

"Why should I tell you my dear?" he asked, enjoying the sight of her quivering.

"Because." she answered. She wasn't really sure why he should tell her. She knew what he was going to do with it though. He was going to kill her. Why did she even ask that?

"Well that's not a very good reason now is it?" he paused waiting for her expression then continued, "You know what? I'll do you a little favor. I'll show you what I'm going to do." he said quickly after, then started unsheathing the sharp, golden dagger from it's resting place inside the rod.

Soon realizing what he was going to do she broke out into a run.

"Oh no you don't." he said calmly, not even making a single attempt to run after her and catch her. Instead he aimed the front of the rod towards her.

Some kind of force stopped her and shot her roughly against the long wall of a Domino building, holding her into place. Her heart was pounding none stop and she couldn't pull herself away from the wall no matter how hard she tried. There was no escape for her.

He again advanced on her, soon coming eye to eye with his most prized victim.

"Goodbye my dear." he said then raised the rod highly above his head with pure determination in his dark violet eyes. Brook's dark blue eyes widened in fear. Her mind was rushing to fifty million places at once. There seemed to be absolutely no way out of this.

Marik's smirk grew even wider at her struggling. Oh, did he enjoy this or what?

He then struck down with a tremendous amount of force, aiming for her young heart. Brook, out of nowhere, reached up and grabbed the rod.

Marik looked down at her with pure shock in his dark violet orbs. He wasn't expecting this little maneuver she had just pulled. Though, this feeling of shock was soon overpowered by a tremendous amount of anger and rage towards the young beautiful teen. He glared at her dangerously, wanting to show her who was boss, for she had just interrupted his moment to kill by grabbing his precious belonging, which was still raised up high by the both of them. He pulled it back harshly out of her grasp, growling slightly to himself, and attempted to strike her once again.

The girl was now looking straight down at the old, beaten up sidewalk, laughing quietly to herself. This caused Marik to stop his strike in midair, and stare down at her with a look of complete confusion.

'What is so fun...Why in Ra's name would she be...Arrrgh! This is all wrong! I'm supposed to be the only one laughing not her! She's about to be killed by me and she's...she's...laughing! What the hell is wrong with her?' he thought growling even more to himself. He had never killed anyone who was laughing at their own death or who was laughing at him. They were always crying or screaming till they could barely breath any longer. Marik had no idea of what to think of this. She was roughly pinned against a wall but had somehow managed to stop him from stabbing her.

"Urrrgg...What do you find about this that is so amusing?" he asked demandedly towards her.

Brook raised her head slowly, soon meeting Marik's strong gaze.

"You have no idea." she said darkly, yet giving off a few slight chuckles in the end at the killer expression on the young boy's face. Not an evil expression, but an expression in which you could tell someone was completely speechless.

The young girl's shoulder length hair was now risen up on end and her dark blue eyes became narrowed slightly. Her face looked of pure evil and she had received a dark desire for Marik. A VERY dark desire.

She smirked at him then announced, "The name's Blade. Blade Summers, my handsome pet."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O ...end of chapter one.**

Well? What do you guys think of my first chapter? Please note that I don't have certain main characters die (Meaning that only Marik _thought_ that he destroyed the Pharoah's spirit. Yami and Yugi _will_ return.) and that I don't get into too much detail about the way everything looked after a death of a not so popular character. I also don't have any sex scenes in this cause I still see Yami Marik as only a cartoon character, nothing else. That's why I've got this rated PG13. The rating may go higher though. So far, I honestly don't think that it will happen at all. Anyways, like I always say, I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Chapter 2 Summary - Blade takes control over Brook's body and starts talking to Marik. Marik is shocked that she has a darkside of her own. How will this conversation go? Just to give ya a small hint, he gets extremely annoyed! As you can see, he already is...

Constructive Criticism is allowed as long as it's going to improve my writing.

I _don't_ except flames because they are totally pointless! People know how the show originally goes for we are _not _stupid! I _am _aware that the story is not based upon the exact same story lining and etc... _doesn't _mean that I don't know it! Thank you. - I just can't stand it when people are like that. lol

Well, anyways, please please please review if you had liked it or if you didn't like it (please tell me why not so that I can improve) you guys! Thanks...


End file.
